


Crybaby

by EddColaBoy (UniqueMemoria)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Heartbreak, Love Confession, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/pseuds/EddColaBoy
Summary: Tord is in love and it hits him bad.





	

For what seemed to be the hundredth time, Tord and Tom were stuck in an argument, usually seconds away from getting into a fist fight if it weren’t for Edd usually stopping them before it got that far. Tord had been even more on edge lately, but refused to tell anyone why. He tended to keep to himself anyway, so it wasn’t too surprising. But without fail, usually Edd and sometimes even Matt, tried to get him to talk to them. To tell them what’s bothering him.  
  
But, Tord just kept quiet, usually giving an excuse like ‘I’m just tired today,’ or ‘Tom pissed me off earlier,’ or something of that nature.   
  
Edd was worried about his friend, to say the least. He worried easily anyway, but he also was capable of noticing if something was up. So, when he had the chance, as usual, he pulled Tord aside, frowning and patting at Tord’s shoulder. “You’re still out of it. Tell me what’s up.”

  
Rolling his eyes a little, Tord let out a small grumble, shaking his head and trying to just move away, but frowned when Edd seemed to refuse to let him do so this time, blocking his path. “I’m fine.”

  
“No, you aren’t.” Edd sighed, glancing towards the living room, where Matt and Tom were busy watching TV, and motioned towards them, looking back to Tord. “They can notice that too. You have been more irritable than usual.. And you and Tom are getting into fight _far_ too often now! We just wanna know what’s going on, to see if we can help.”  
  
Another grumble is heard from the Norwegian.

  
“I said, I’m fine.. And god,  _ god _ don’t talk to me about Tom.” Tord tried move away again, but almost groaned out loud when he was only blocked again. “Edd.”

  
Edd was feeling it begin to click and he tilted his head a bit, glancing towards Tom. “..is it something about Tom? Is that what’s bothering you?” He widened his eyes a little when he glanced back to Tord again, noticing his expression softer now, but his body obviously tense. “What?”  
  
“No! Of course it isn’t about that ass, w-what the fuck..” Tord was stuttering, something he’d done a few times lately. Especially during his fights with Tom. “I’m going to my room.” Tord turned around, hoping going in the opposite direction would keep Edd from bothering him. But, it was no good, as Edd only followed him to the bedroom, only irritating Tord that much more. “Just leave me the hell alone, Edd!” Tord groaned, plopping down onto his bed and curling up on it, hugging onto one of his pillows.   
  
Edd frowned, shutting the door behind him and stepping over to him, sitting onto the bed next to the curled up form. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Tord. But.. I really just wanna know what’s bothering you.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“...N-No.”  
  
“Tord.”  
  
Tord hugged a bit tighter onto the pillow in his arms, pressing his face into it. He hated Edd and his stupid motherly tendencies. Ugh. “I.. I d-don’t want to..” Tord’s stutter got worse, and Edd grew more worried.  
  
Edd moved a hand to place it on Tord’s shoulder, rubbing it a little. “It is about Tom isn’t it..”  
  
Tord didn’t respond, only shifting slightly in attempts to curl up even tighter.  
  
“Right.” Edd sighed, moving his hand away and scooting himself closer to him, eyes locked down on Tord in worry. “What about him is bothering you.”  
  
“N-Nothing.” Tord flinched when he only heard his name be said by the other, pushing him to only continue. “..F-FIne. God. Fine. I.. I don’t hate Tom.” He stopped then, not elaborating on it. He noticed Edd expected him to though, since it took Edd a second to respond.   
  
“Huh..? And.. that bothers you?” Edd was only more confused now. “We’re all friends here, so.. I don’t see why that’s a proble-”

  
“You m-misunderstand me, Edd.” Tord was still stuttering, and his voice was even growing a little shaky now. Edd felt a little awkward, never having seen a weak side of Tord. Not until now.. “I.. I d-don’t hate him.. Because I. I-- _like_ him.”   
  
Edd was quiet, mostly from shock, but also from simply trying to understand just why that would upset Tord. But then it hit him. “Ah. I see… you are afraid of rejection. So that’s why you’re so cranky all the time.”  
  
He chuckled, feeling Tord lightly punch his arm for the comment, rubbing at Tord’s shoulder again right after. “The most you can do is tell him, right? If you just hold it in, you’re going to constantly be on edge..”  
  
“He’s going to reject me. He’ll only hate me even m-more than he does now. I-- I don’t want that..” Tord glanced up from the pillow, meeting Edd’s eyes and shaking his head. “I c-can’t tell him.”  
  
Edd frowned, easily noticing the conflict in Tord’s eyes, resting a hand on the Norwegian’s head now, rubbing his hair. “It’ll be okay. Isn’t that better than constantly getting into fights with him? And sometimes even me and Matt? What if he secretly likes you too, like you do him?” Edd watched Tord’s eyes move away, clear he was thinking about what he just said.   
  
“...A- Are you sure?”   
  
Edd nodded, patting his head a little. “I’m sure. If it goes wrong, you can always come to be too. I’ll be here for you.” Edd offered, finally getting up and motioning him to follow. “For now though, how about we go join Matt and Tom on the couch. I think they are watching the new Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell movie that just came out.” 

  
“There’s a new one? Jeez..” Tord couldn’t help but chuckle, lightening up a bit and though he hated the idea of having to be near Tom just then, he slowly got up himself, brushing his jacket down to fix it from it’s crumpled state of laying in the bed, doing the same to his hair.   
  
Edd smiled, glad he seemed to at least clear Tord’s thoughts a bit, feeling accomplished in doing so. He nodded, beginning to walk out. “Yeah, what is this the.. Seventh one now? I lost count.” Edd chuckled a little, waving to Tord as he left the room. “Meet you out there, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec.” Tord watched Edd leave, and Tord let out a heavy sigh, frowning a little and while he knew what he needed to do. Now he was only even more anxious, his stomach bundled up with nerves.  
  
Why was he letting something like this bother him so much! He was Tord! Nothing phased him!! But.. maybe love did. Ugh.  
  
Tord brushed his hands over his face and took a small breath, letting it out as he left the room. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and moved to the couch, sitting down in his usual seat, having to avoid meeting Tom’s gaze, but thankfully he seemed too caught up with the movie to care about him joining the group.   
  
Tord needed to work up some courage to finally tell Tom.

  
 __Ugh.  
  
A few weeks passed since Edd had that talk with Tord and it was finally settling into Tord’s brain that he needed to talk to Tom. If Tom would allow him to talk at him at all to begin with, that it. 

  
Edd and Matt had left the house to go do something, and he wasn’t sure what they left to do, but it didn’t matter. Now was his chance, right? Right… Tord took a breath to keep that confidence of his up, and made his way to the living room, where Tom was busy watching TV. That TV was almost never not being used in this house, honestly.

  
Tord had made the mistake though, of rising his hopes up for Tom to possibly accept his feelings. A grave mistake, that he likely shouldn’t have made. He stayed silent for now, simply walking over and sitting himself down on the couch next to him. Tom didn’t react much more than a slight sigh, probably of annoyance. Tord’s company always seemed to irritate him.   
  
Staying silent for far longer than he planned, Tord only spoke up after about 30 minutes. Though, to him it felt like 30 years, not minutes. Another deep breath, and Tord spoke up.

  
“Hey, Tom.”  
  
Tom didn’t speak, nor look away from the television. He simply hummed a small noise to show he heard him, though seemed far more interested in the show on the TV than what Tord was saying to him.  
  
That slightly irritated Tord, but he ignored it, simply continuing. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something… It’s kind of important.”  
  
“Yeah.” Tom still sounded uninterested, and Tord grew only more nervous. But, he did his best to not let that nervousness stop him.  
  
“I… I don’t hate you.” Tord had to hold himself from physically facepalming when he stated so. He told Edd that as well, but Edd was smart enough to see through to the true meaning. He felt it was likely Tom would not. It defiantly did get Tom’s attention though, as the eyeless man was now finally looking away from the TV and to him instead.

  
“What?” 

  
Tord internally panicked, the fact Tom was looking at him now sending almost triple the amount of nerves through his head. He gulped, nodding and giving him a forced smile. “I don’t hate you! I-I… In fact I… I like you! B-But not like a friend but like-”   
  
Tord was cut off. Tom had stood up and was staring at him with disbelief, and what looked like disgust. Oh no.   
  
“What the fuck? Are you joking with me right now, Asshole?” Tom spat, anger and confusion flowing through every inch of him at this point, and Tord could feel it.    
  
Tord felt his chest begin to ache a little, and his face grew hot. He stayed sat on the couch, twiddling his hands together nervously. “I- I’m not joking.” Tord stated simply, finding it hard to speak. He was right. He was such an idiot, why in the hell would he even think Tom would feel the same. What the fuck.   
  


“Well, this feels like some sick joke. We fight constantly, and I _hate_ your guts. Why would you even feel that way about me??” Tom growled out his words, possibly overreacting, but also just astonished with the situation at all. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
  
Tord felt that pain in his chest worsen, and he gulped harder now, “..I…” Tord felt his eyes begin to burn, and he cursed to himself, blinking in attempts to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. But the rejection was worse than he even imagined it might of been, and he wasn’t sure what to do. He lowered his eyes, shaking lightly now as more tears filled his eyes, some falling down his cheeks. “I’m s-sorry..”  
  
Tom was glaring at him, that is, until he noticed his behavior, making him soften his expression, even if by only a little. “Are you.. Crying?”  
  
“I’m sorr-.” Tord choked up, standing up and covering his mouth with his hand to stop himself from talking any further. He quickly made his way past Tom and to his room instead, shutting the door quickly and locking it. Shit. Shit, shit, fuck, goddamn it!  
  
This was bad.  
  
Now that he was alone, Tord finally let himself relax, curling up tight in the covers of his bed, pressing his wet, red face into his pillow. His chest felt like it was on fire, and he wanted it to just stop. He shouldn’t have said anything. Now Tom was only going to hate him even more. He probably already hated him more.  
  
Tord broke down into sobs, hugging his pillow close to himself in comfort, doing so on his own for at most a couple minutes. That was when he heard his door be unlocked, making him tense and glanced up warily from his pillow. When the door opened however, he felt relief rush over him. It wasn’t Tom. It was Edd, thankfully.

  
“I take it didn’t go well, did it?” Edd gave Tord a small, sympathetic smile and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Come here.” Edd moved over and wrapped his arms around Tord tightly, rubbing his back a little once Tord moved up to hug back onto him. “It’ll be okay.”   
  
Tord was shaking, the pain in his chest too much for him to handle. He clung tight onto his comforting friend, appreciating his company. Part of him felt like Edd knew for a fact this is how it would play out, but he allowed him to do so anyway. Why, he didn’t know. But he also didn’t care. Edd was still here for him, and Tord finally got that shit off his chest. Even if it didn’t go well at all, it still felt like a weight had been lifted from him, and he was simply relieved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love crybaby Tord and I wanna protect him, oka y


End file.
